


fifty first dates

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M, developing mikayuu, fake dating au, they're still kids tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the grand fake dating au no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. date zero

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in a REALLY alternate universe. idk where i'm going with this but pls hang on for the ride.

The door opens at twenty minutes to four, and Shinya's head snaps up to meet dull purple eyes. The man who's entered got blood seeping through the wrapping on one shoulder and bandages on his right wrist.

He's alive, Shinya thinks, dimly realizing that the enormous relief he feels at the thought is probably a bad thing.

A very, very bad thing.

"We got three of them," are the first words Glen says to him when he gets within five feet of him. He collapses onto the chair next to him, and Shinya raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shinya shuffles the paperwork he's finished with into a file, and wheels around in his chair. "How many?"

Glen doesn't look at him. He's staring right ahead at something he can't see, dark hair hanging over eyes that have gone dull.

"How many, Glen."

"...two." Glen says, reluctantly. "I'm supposed to go and get them checked later." He looks distant, and Shinya doesn't like it.

"Are they fatal?" There's no room for beating around the bush in their line of work. Shinya's supposed to be reporting to Kureto in fifteen minutes with the files, but he has to listen. There's no point to his work if he can't spare time for Glen.

"Probably not, but I can't get off work before four."

Oh. "Shinoa can't?"

"There's a red alert on the streets, I can't just ask her to escort all of them." He sounds more and more frustrated with every word, slumping down in his chair and eyes squeezing shut.

There's a short silence. Shinya considers the pile on his desk. There's thirteen minutes left before he needs to report to Kureto.  


"I'll ask if Shigure wants to take them for the day," is what he settles on. "You go ahead, I'll finish your paperwork for you."

"Are you hitting on me?" Glen demands, cracking one eye open.

"You have very poor standards for dates. I hope you don't do this to all the girls." Twelve minutes twenty-nine seconds. "Maybe I should tell Shigure, that way some of the paperwork will actually get done."

"You're a walking headache," the man grumbles back, and rises up to a proper posture, glaring at him. Shinya feels self-consciousness start to rise up at this moment. Glen is quite aware of his looks, but absolutely oblivious to the effect it has on him.

Shinya intends to keep it that way.

"Does that mean you agree?" he says, turning the flirty voice up two notches. He sounds a little too high pitched, but Glen's good at blocking that kind of thing out.

"It means you're a headache, period." He doesn't say no, and Shinya grins at him. He's won this little standoff for the moment. Glen gets up from the chair, hand on his bandaged wrist. "Please refrain from the comments you're about to make."

"Aww, but you think they’re cute." Shinya laughs as Glen exits the room. His blue eyes flicker to his wrist. Nine minutes thirty-four seconds.

He calls Kureto.

***

Shinya is pretty sure that Glen and Shinoa haven't talked about him at all, which is why it's probably going to be a joyride picking them up today.

By them, of course, he means Glen's unusual little family.

Not a lot of the Special Investigations department even knows that Ichinose has a family outside of his father's clan, or where he lives. When Shinya says "not a lot", he means that no one except him, and the retainer Shigure is aware of the kids. Kureto, is, of course, but Shinya wouldn't trust him within ten feet of them.

He knows, firsthand, how the Hiiragi house treats little boys.

He's wondering how they're going to react to him. If he knows Glen - and he knows Glen very well, though unfortunately not as well as he'd like to (stop. Stop right there) - the kids would be warned off any potential Hiiragis. And even if they weren't, Shinoa would be there to take care of a threat.

Glen's not going to be pleased, but Shinya's been annoying him for the last eight years and successfully surviving, so the point is moot.

The first trick is getting past the teacher. Sayuri is one of Glen's most loyal retainers, and she makes a shocked noise in her throat when she sees Shinya there. He puts a finger to his lips, and she nods, making a zipping motion, and lets the kids out of the waiting room. It's nice to see that someone else among the Ichinoses trusts him in this day and age.

Yuuichirou Amane is a pain. That's all Glen has to say about him. Saotome and Kimizuki are apparently less of a pain, despite the latter's tendency to get into fights with the first.

Today, however, he's surprisingly mild-mannered. He keeps looking over at the window to the playground as they come down the stairs to the first floor, and the pink-haired kid (Kimizuki, he's guessing) pinches him, visibly annoyed at his vacant expression. The tiny brown haired one is fidgeting with a Rubik's cube in his hands. Shinoa is the only one who had recognized him, as expected, and her face had lit up.

("What a pleasant surprise," she had said, like she hadn't seen him at dinner the day before yesterday.)

She's now twirling a pen in one hand, and none of the kids behind her seem to be aware that they're within three feet of a Cursed Demon Gear. Shinya has to hand it to her, she's good for someone who’s barely thirteen years old.

"Those kinds of fountain pens can be leaky, so maybe you should put it away?" he suggests gently. Shinoa's face assumes the faintest trace of a scowl, but she smoothes it away almost as quickly as it had appeared, and slips the pen into her blazer pocket.

"Who's that, anyway?" Kimizuki demands, turning away from Amane after all his attempts at getting his attention fail for the time being. He's scowling, and it's so out of place on his still baby-face that Shinya almost bursts into laughter. He's reminded of Glen, simply because he remembers high school and Glen being the biggest grump in existence.

"We've got a bigger problem," Amane says pointedly, "because Mitsuba's still in the field."

"And she's not talking to you."

"She told me to stay away from Mika!!" Amane flushes, and then goes silent again. Saotome looks up, eyes wide.

"I know you," he says out of nowhere. "You were on the cover of Mikado no Oni's yearbook, that time when - Oh! I'm sorry, that was out of bounds." He cuts off, and goes silent as well. Shinya doesn't mind, not really. He's surprised that the dull ache that flares up at the mention of that time still exists.

It's been a long time, really.

"Don't worry, Yoichi-kun, you don't need to apologize. Glen sent me to pick you all up." That last part is a blatant lie, because Glen thinks that Shigure's picking them up and Shinya's doing his paperwork.

"I know him, it's all right," Shinoa adds. "We can leave Mi-chan for today, Yuu-san, I'm sure she'll talk to us tomorrow. She has her own escort home."

This seems to be enough to satisfy Saotome, but Kimizuki keeps looking at him like he's about to strike them all dead any second. He has good instincts, at least. All three are momentarily distracted and awed by the Ferrari, and Shinya laughs internally when Amane climbs into the backseat and declares that he's asking Stupid Glen to buy them one of these.

Glen is going to kill him, but he's going to enjoy every minute of it. At least the second trick worked to an extent.

Of course, nothing can go absolutely perfect for him, in any universe possible. There's only five minutes left until they get to Glen's shitty downtown apartment (and yes, it is shitty, he's been there before and the building is quite literally held together with magic of the likes of the Burrow in Harry Potter). It happens at the right intersection, ironically enough, and when they get stuck in traffic. He's trying to tune out Amane and Kimizuki arguing about the Mika kid, and then Kimizuki breaks the silence.

"You didn't actually tell us who you were, you know?" Shinya looks at him in the rearview mirror, and if anything, he looks even more suspicious than before. Well then, he's busted for sure. At least Shinoa wouldn't have told on him on purpose.

"I'm Shinya Hiiragi," he says, as cheerfully as possible. Cheerfulness works on kids, right?

There's a pointed silence. Everyone in the backseat exchanges looks, and from the corner of his eye, he can see Shinoa's small smile widen from where she's sitting shotgun.

"Oh, I see," Amane says in a satisfied tone, out of absolutely nowhere. Shinya meets his green eyes in the rearview with a sharp look of his own. "See what?"

"You - you're _the_ Hiiragi person," Kimizuki says, slowly.

"What?" Shinya has a bad feeling this is about to spiral out of his control. Damn that Glen, he should have at least told him that he was safe - and Shinoa is not helping!

"You should make up with him you know, he's always sad about it," the girl in question says, tone extremely serious for once.

"Sad about _what?_ " Bemused, he turns to Shinoa, whose eyes are practically alight with repressed humor.

"You know, your broken engagement. He still won't date anyone because of it."

Well, that was _not_ the direction he expected the conversation to go in.

_Wait, **what?**_

"In fact, you should take him out tonight," Saotome barrels on. "He's had a mission and he's been gone for days, maybe he'll feel better if you do!"

Shinya opens his mouth, and closes it promptly, and feels like a goldfish. He can't tell them about Mahiru. He also can't tell them about himself.

"Plus you should really make up with him, he's boring when he won't spar with any of us." Amane finishes. Saotome nods, and he wants to hit his head on the steering wheel - this is incredibly amusing, but also so incredibly wrong.

"Uh, kids, you've got the wrong idea," is what he finally settles for. "Glen and I - we're _really_ not like that."

"Really?" Shinoa says, and he turns his gaze to her, although she's staring straight ahead, secretive smile still playing on her lips. "He still does talk about you all the time, you know?" There's no explanation for this - Shinoa knows about Mahiru - or at least, part of the story. There has to be something he's missing.

Shinya sees the catch - and _what a catch_ it is - standing at the corner of the garage when he turns into the street the apartment is in, glaring at him with dull purple eyes that almost have half a spark to them.

_Welp._


	2. dates four, five, six, seven, nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dreams are more enchanting than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TURNED OUT SO LONG AND WILD (also it's like three in the morning here so forgive any mistakes, this is entirely self-beta-ed!)

Sayuri looks up from her documents, eyes troubled. "You're sure the nightmares have increased?"

"He's been taking two pills every once in a while during the battles - it's bound to increase the possession powers," Shinya points out. His hair is probably as ruffled as he feels for once – the books he's read so far aren't helping. "Come on, Sayuri-san? I only need two of the spells - promise! You know how he hates accepting help from anyone else."

It's a gamble, but Sayuri bites her lower lip and nods. "You must not tell him I showed you these spells – they're not the easy ones you assume they are, but it's possible they're similar to your magical interference spells." She pulls out a sheet and writes down the rules, and Shinya picks it up.

Two hours later, he can still feel the burns on his hands when he drives up to the apartment, the skin of his wrist smarting like he's cuffed it with red-hot metal. Victory. Shinya tastes it, sweet on his tongue, and thinks of Glen's face, untroubled in sleep.

It's been worth it.

***

"Someone's enchanted you," Mahiru says in the dream. She's always lovely and as unreachable as she was in the distant years he'd missed her, but this time, her aura is brighter. Glen braces himself for a trick, but there is none.  


None that he can see, anyway.

"You're still going to follow me, right?" she asks sweetly. Glen wishes he could say no, but saying yes is exactly what has kept him alive through the years - yes is exactly what will get the best of him in the end. While he was alive he'd never had a chance, but now that –

There's a presence in the room. A grey uniform, but so blurry he can't see anything. The whiteness changes to his old school classroom, and the windows are open. There's a sickening pain in his body, like he just got blasted with a spell, and cherry blossoms floating in through the window.

Someone is shaking him awake.

Shigure is standing over him when he cracks an eye open, and her sigh of relief is enormous when she sees him respond to what he assumes must be her shaking him.

"You've been overworking yourself again, Glen-sama," she says. Glen almost wishes for the quiet girl from high school back, because Shigure at her most imperious is a scary creature and his head is killing him. He finds, with some surprise, that his face is dry of any residual tear tracks, and he can't remember the dream he's had.

Pity. She must have been in a good mood.

One of the other extremely terrifying women he is acquainted with is now standing over him, however, so he must file those thoughts away for later.

"How did you get into the office?" he asks, attempting coherence. The blanket around him feels heavy, and the smell reminds him of candy and flowers. He gets up and stretches his limbs, and grabs the blanket with one hand, subtly sniffing it when she isn’t looking. Definitely not Shigure’s usual perfume.

She hesitates. "Hiiragi-san let me in. Yuu-kun and the rest will be waking up soon, so you should go home before they realize you were out all night again."

It's not the kind of command he'd expect her to issue, but he's not questioning it. "Fine. Let me gather my work -"

"I'm sorry, Glen-sama, Hiiragi-san took your documents. He said you could work on them after you slept." Of course he did. Damn that Shinya to hell and back.

( _He's already been twice-damned for him_ , something whispers, and Glen suppresses the thoughts.)

"I'll go. It's almost time for you to reach the meeting too, can you manage it?"

"It will be convenient if we leave in my car," she points out, and Glen can't argue with that kind of logic.

He can argue with it even less when he gets home and finds all three boys passed out on the couch, evidently gone to sleep waiting for him. He finds himself tucking the blankets around them tightly, and watching Yoichi snore into Kimizuki's hair, Yuu with his arm around them both, all of them as soundly asleep as possible.

It must be nice, he muses, to have someone tuck you in like that, and remembers the faint floral smell on the blanket, wishing he could recall how it had felt.

***

This happens three days in a row. It's ridiculous. He rants about it to Shinya when the bastard's not listening to him back at his apartment, and then to Goshi, who proves to be equally unsympathetic. Waking up to Shigure (and once, Mitou) at the ass-crack of dawn is not how he wanted to live his life, and knowing the girl, she's not going to give up until he goes home.

This time, he takes his project with him.

It's not like Shigure’s going to come in to disturb him while he's working at home.

***

"He's a pain."

"That's rude, Yuu-chan," Kimizuki teases.

"Only Mika - wait, how do you know about that name?!" Amane turns and literally hisses in her face, cheeks red, and he moves away with a snigger. Shinya doesn't even have to fake a smile at them. "So, is Mr Grumpy Cat home yet?"

"He just came in and went into his office, he hasn't even taken dinner today," Saotome informs him, looking worried. The spread on the dinner table looks delicious, and Shinya is impressed. The kids manage to surprise him whenever he's not expecting it.

"He's been working very hard for your sakes." He doesn't add, like a good dad should. It's implied. These kids should know.

These kids still have no idea how lucky they are.

"Well, you're his partner right?" Shinya nearly chokes. "At work, you should be taking better care of him!"

"He's been doing a solo project for weeks now, so I'm afraid the most I can do is sing him a lullaby," he says, trying not to show how much the comment gets to him. He's not my partner. Hell, he's not even my friend.

We can't be friends.

"Then go do that," Saotome says simply.

"Only if we have a deal," he tells the boy, and the kids all look at him like he just offered them rainbow-colored ice cream.

And that's how he gains access into the office, like he'd intended.

***

Ten o'clock.

The first whimpering noises always start around this time, so Shinya holds up his hand against the back of his neck, and concentrates on the wards. Sayuri's better at the dream warding spells than he is, but he's learning. He's always managed to adapt.

He takes the memories – things he'd always seen before, things he didn't need to know - and drains them one by one. It's not the cleanest method, but it will get him sleep for around three hours. That's all the time he needs.

The breaths even out, and Shinya smiles, knowing nobody can see him. He stares at the fine line of Glen's patrician nose, the curl of his hair against his cheek, the tiny, puffing breaths that swirl into the cold air of the office, and his heart is a slow staccato against his chest, rising in tempo the longer he looks.

Shinya tucks the blanket around him, hand lingering at his throat, and finally moves away. His feet feel unwilling.

"The cat's home alone," he says, to no one in particular, and he turns on his heel, exiting the office.

The door closes, and Glen opens his eyes, fingers coming up to test the fabric of the soft blanket. It feels like wool, the same blanket Sayuri has apparently been covering him with every other night, and smells like heavily exotic flowers and candy. It’s a familiar smell, but –

He's too tired to think about what that might mean, and sinks back into nightmares that always stay the same – except his sleep is dreamless this time.

He won't remember this in the morning.

***

The brats are unusually cheerful in the morning. Yoichi always is, of course, but even Shihou has made a halfway attempt at putting together an oxford knot on his tie. Yuu is still looking at the omelet like he's poisoned it, so at least that's not unnatural. They all close up tighter than an oyster at the mention of someone coming into the house, and Yuu mentions something about wards before Yoichi shuts him up (presumably by stepping on his foot under the table).

Wards, huh.

It's not until he waves the kids off at the entrance that he realizes what the smell might be, and groans. He jogs up to the porch behind them, and looks around the corridors cautiously. The staff room is apparently to the left, and he walks briskly up to the room and looks in.

There's only a few teachers inside, but sure enough, Sayuri's in there, balancing an impressive pile of books on her back like a pack mule.

"Hanayori-san?" he asks, in his most professional tone, and she nearly drops her entire pile, looking up wide eyed at him. "Uhm??? Ichinose-sama?"

The rest of the teachers also immediately turn to look at him, and Glen groans internally. "It's about my son - I'd just like to ask you about his recent achievements. I have an appointment?"

"Oh, of course, Yuu-kun," she says, catching on. "I'll be out in a moment, if you can wait outside?"

He obliges, shutting the door, and when she comes out three minutes later she looks surprisingly less flustered than he thought she would be.

Glen hands her the blanket wordlessly, and she looks more perplexed than he thought she’d be. Sayuri’s never underestimated him, so it’s surprising.

"I know about the warding spells," he says, and she goes white. "It's all right, I'm here to thank you," he adds. "They really helped, but I probably won't need them anymore."

"You didn't have to come over to tell me that, Glen-sama!" She looks a little more flustered now, which is one thing less weird about this situation. "I mean, Hiiragi-san –"

"What about Shinya?" he asks, curious, and her mouth snaps shut. She looks thoughtful. "Nothing, it's just - he was the one who noticed in the first place that you weren't sleeping well."

Glen thinks that he's supposed to feel annoyance at this, but he feels nothing but fond exasperation. That meddler. "It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for the blanket, you can keep it."

He makes to walk away, and Sayuri makes an "oh!" sound, which makes him turn back. "What is it?"

She grins at him, a little wickedly. "You _did_ ask me how Yuu-kun was doing in school, right?"

***

When an extremely disgruntled Glen goes to pick up the brats from school at four, he’s even more irritated to see the horribly familiar flashy Ferrari in front of the school gates. Shinya is engrossed in conversation with Yoichi, and Yuu promptly hides from his view when he sees him. That little shit.

"If it isn't your grumpy dad!" Shinya says amiably, looking up at him. He has some sort of candy in his mouth, and smells sickly sweet. Glen refuses to admit it's a comforting smell. "If you always frown like that, your face is going to stick that way forever, you know?"

"That's exactly why I frown." He and Yuu need to have a long, long talk. But first, "Why are you picking them up today?"

"Oh, I'm not. I was just in the area for an errand for Kureto." He spins the car keys in his hand. "I was going to drive them back if you didn't get here on time - oh, don't worry, I know where to get the keys. Your landlady likes me."

Of course she does. Glen shakes his head in exasperation. "You need to stop slacking off before he begins to suspect something."

"Am I giving him something to suspect, though?" Shinya wonders, leaning in close. Glen's hit by the smell of orange blossoms, and he recoils almost on instinct. "Why is Sayuri's perfume on you?"

Blue eyes widen momentarily (in shock? the expression is gone too quickly to tell) and then narrow teasingly. "Take an educated guess, Ichinose."

Oh Gods. "You know what, is this a trend? Hiiragis trying to seduce members of the Ichinose family?" he says, voice dropping to a low, noticing Shinoa coming in their direction.

Shinya lets out a peal of laughter, bubbling up from the depths of his throat. Glen watches, fascinated, as his entire profile changes to something lighter, prettier, untouchable and real at the same time, in the span of a few seconds.

"So right, and yet so wrong," is all he says, after he's gotten his laughter under control. "Tell you what, you can interrogate me all about it later. Not now though."

"Not now?" Glen looks back at the kids, who seem surprisingly docile, including the usual hurricane Mitsuba, and notices for the first time that they're still walking at Shinya's pace towards some unknown location.

"Yes," his friend says, and Glen wonders if he realizes he's grinning to himself. "First, we have an ice cream bribe date."

"I want chocolate," Yuu and Glen manage to say at the same time, and well, that's that.

Shinya is still grinning when he wipes the remnants of orange cream stick off Yoichi’s face an hour later. Glen decides it suits him.

(It’s...enchanting.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are motivation!!!


End file.
